A Kiss to Remember Me
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: Finn is jacked up over Flame princess, so Jake convinces him to go get another Lady friend! When he meets his new match, Flame princess is jealous and wants him back. Will Finn stay with his new lady friend? Or stay under Flame Princess's love spell? Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1 Move on

This is a preview of my coming soon adventure time story! Please review if you do... I'll make more chapters and not one review either! More than one to inspire me! - Psychic Emerald

Finn sits down sighing dramatically til Jake is tired of it. "UGH! Dude whats wrong?" Jake sighed. "I miss Flame Princess." Jake sat next to him hand on his back. "She moved on and you need to too! Ha ha, I said to too! Anyway you get the point." Finn stared at him then gasped. He stood up and yelled, "SHE ALREADY HAS ANOTHER BOYFRIEND! IMMA CALL HER!" As he walk to the phone, before he got it Jake held onto his leg and was in a dragging position. "noooo! I mean she has got over you, I think. But you next to get over her! Date someone else! Forget FP!" Finn looked down to him. "B- But she's my age and she-" Jake interrupted. "Your 16 now Finn! Its been 3 years!" Finn sighed in defeat and sat down and Jake let him go. "Ok fine, I'll try to find someone to be with... It won't be easy..." He hoped he was going to find another match.

Later on outside after a battle, BMO came out vibrating. "Fellows! Fellows! Incoming call!" He sat in front of them. Princess Bubblegum appear on the screen looking her age, 21. She was married to a guy she met in another kingdom. "Sup PB!" Jake waved. "I have a mission for you!" Finn perked up. "What is it!" "I need you to find this 16 year old girl." Finn heart skipped a beat. 'Girl? 16?' He blushed. Jake smiled at Finn then looked at princess as he also saw her pushing her husband out the monitor. "We'll do it!" Jake enthusiastically shouted.

I wonder what happens next? Don't you? ;) It gets better! Just review!


	2. Chapter 2 Hot!

Finn was in a forgotten forest with Jake who shunk down and was eating a sandwich. Finn remebered what princess Bubblegum said. 'Be careful it won't be easy. Shes a half fire wolf half human! She will seduce and eat you or ran off **(Are you sure shes not cannibal lol jk)** . Anyway I need you to bring her back.' Finn thought about what she looked like. Then he felt hot soon very hot! He snapped out of his thoughts to realize he was in a wild fire! He sheiked and called for Jake. The dog streached out of the backpack and next to Finn yawning then coughing. "What the! What happened!" He asked. "I don't know! We need to get out of here!" Finn shouted. A howl was heard in the distance. "Jake follow that sound!" He hopped on his back and ran off.

He saw a figure. He assumed it was her. She had black hair and red streaks, a black tail with a red lava crack on it and the as for the ears on her head, she also had fangs and was glowing in the dark due to the light from her lava/fire. She had on a tight above mid thigh dress. It was torn and black and red. A long bang covered her right eye and her hair reached her butt. A fire ring was beneth her and her hair blew in the wind. The temperature was seeming to drop every second and she sneezed. Her light faded a little. Finn was now barely seeing her cleary. She howled again and stood up. "Wow.." Finn said blushing. "Whats up with you and these fire..burning people?" Jake asked, but Finn ignored him. "Shes so...hot." Jake smirked at him. "I think someones inlove." he teased. Finn frowned at him. "No I... Shes...JAKE!" he shouted then covered his mouth. When he turned around, she was looking at him oddly. She smirked at him, but when Finn smirked back and took at step towards her. Her ears pointed back and she growled a him. He paused and moved slower. Her growls grew louder and louder. Jake growl back, but shut up when she looked at him and her flames grew. She noiced Finn getting close and she ran off. "After her!" Finn quickly shouted.

They chased her she was fast! Finn got out a water bottle. A image of Flame princess getting put out went threw his mind. He opened it and threw it at her. She screamed as she cooled down and was panting. She tried to run anyway, but the water did some damage. Finn jumped off Jake's back and onto the girl surprisingly. He laied her on her stomach and held her arms around her back. She freed one hand and scrached Finn's face and knocked him down. Then they were face-to-face. Finn drew his red Demon's blood sword and tried to strike her. She blocked it with her claws and countered him. He almost fell, but kept balance. She came at him still wet. He uppercut her and she back-flipped with great reflexes.

After 1 hour later, they were tired. She was covered in cuts and he had a little, but mainly burn marks because she was drying up. She came again, but a drop of water dripped on her head. "Ouch!" She yelled. Then she heard rain behind her. Her eyes widened. She ran off the find shelter. Finn stood their in the rain. Jake ran out the bushes. "Dude! Its raining! Why are you bleeding? Nevermind come on!" He dragged Finn with him. Fine stared of in the direction she left in.

After being banaged and taking a shower, Finn and Jake were in bed till Jake woke up Finn. "Homie! Homie!" "What Jake?" Jake looked frightened. "Someone is in the kitchen!" When Finn got there someone was in their frige. He walked closer to find the fire wolf girl in his treehouse eating all their food! "HEY!" Finn shouted. She looked up smirking then giggling. He walked over to her. Within a blink of an eye... "What the hell! She disappeared!" He turned around and she was on his couch. She chuckled at him. "Do you talk?" He asked she nodded. Whats your name?" She got up and touched fire wood, using her finger as a pencil. Then she sat back down. "Firel" She nodded at him smirking. "Your a trouble maker?" She smiled wider evily. "I take that as a yes." Soon his sofa was set on fire. "Oh my glob!" He left and threw water on the couch. Firel tried to sit again, but shot back up. Her butt steamed. Finn wrapped it in foil. "My named Finn and my friend Jake the dog is up stairs." He smiled. She smiled at him. Finn blushed. "Why is your face red?" She finally spoke. "You, you talked!" Finn said. "Yes. I know. Why is your face a different shade of color? Are you not human?" She tilted her head. "I am." "Why does it mean?" Finn blushed harder. "Ummmm..."

She placed a cooled down hand on Finn's. 'I feel weird, hopefully I won't throw up.' He thought. She leaned to Finn. Finn grabbed a pillow and placed it in between its legs because her was getting a boner. "Um.." He was leaning in too. "FIN! What happen buddy!" Jake ran down stairs. She growled and speeded somewhere inside the house to hide from Jake. "What was that! It was like a heat wave. Anyway Pb wanna know if we have her. Why is your face red?" Finn looked at him. "Back up stairs. NOW!" "Glob it, Finn! Fine!" He ran back up.

She came out. "Don't take me to Bubblegum..." She frowned growling at him while heating up.

.

.

.

Reveiw more than once to fine out whats next!


	3. Chapter 3 Face to Ex

Hey Im back!

The Madmoon001: Nice name and sure! I mainly write PPG fanfiction though thats why i haven't been on this one..

ROC95: lol you have no idea

guest: imma continue it may be short though

YourDestinyisWrittenintheStars: your name is wise and there will be more!

OK! Now here we go and please review!

.

.

.

She was in Finn's face glaring at him intensely. Her death glare made Finn shake in his boots... if he was wearing them. He gulped and said, "I-I have to.. Its m-my j-job?" She calmed down a bit and moved over to the edge of the sofa, a wait from Finn. She sighed and looked at him. "I must not see her. She'll lock me up in that lame dungeon!" Finn eyes widened. He was taking her to Bubblegum, but he didn't know what for. "W-Why would she do that? What did you do?" He asked moving close to her again. She sighed again. "You should ask that slut." She frowned at him and made her way to the door. Finn noticed this and ran to it, blocking her exit. "I can't allow you to leave." He said. She growled at him. "WHY?! YOUR GOING TO GIVE MY TO BUBBLEBUTT! IM NOT GOING TO LET UP TURN ME IN!" She was going to grab him, but stopped once he grabbed his sword and put it in front of him. "I don't wanna hurt you." He whispered to her. "UGH!" She turned around and ran towards the window she entered threw. He ran after her by the time she was there. Before she could put her other foot out the window, orange hands wrapped around her torso and arms. "What the...Oof!" She was pulled back inside and hit her butt on the floor hard. Her blood red eyes followed the long arms to a magic dog. "Let.. Arg...me..go!...UGH!" She struggled. Jake looked at Finn. "How did she get in here?" He looked at Finn and he shrugged. "Ouch!" He looked down to see her sinking her fangs into his flesh. "Ah! Dude! Shes biting me! Do something!" Finn panicked and got an idea. He ran upstairs and when he came down, he had a jar with a yellow fluid. He ran in front of her and opened it. Finn took a hand full and blew it into her face. She soon let go and coughed. Jake let go rubbing his bleeding arm. She quickly feel asleep and Jake ran over to him. "Finn, lets go ahead and take her to PB already." Finn sighed, but agreed.

Once there he made it to Princess's lab. He called her Princess in stead of Queen because he knew her better in that name. Firel was wrapped in ropes and still unconscious. He heard a familiar voice in her lab. "Um, PB. Its Finn and Jake!" He said. "Oh, Coming!" She ran to the door and opened it for him. Inside the lab was other than PB was Gumball her husband and... FLAME PRINCESS! Finn almost dropped Firel at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. "W-whats s-s-she doing he-re?!" He pointed. "Hi Finn." She said plainly. "Shes visiting." GB said happily. "Finn who is that?" She said pointing at Firel. "Oh um, shes-" "HIS NEW CRUSH! but she doesn't know it yet." Jake jumped in, thinking about making her jealous. "shes WHAT!?" He head flamed up in anger. Finn blushed madly and turned to Jake. "JAKE!" He shouted. He put Firel on the table and said, "Wait, are you jealous?" "NO! I just think shes evil. AND BY THAT SHE SHALL BURN!" Flames shot out her hand to burn Firel, but it had no act. It only burned off the ropes and restored Firel. "W- How?" "Shes a fire wolf FP!" P Bals said in a matter-a-fact voice. "ARG!" Flame shouted and ran out of the lab. "Drama Bomb!" LSP said coming out of no where.

DO you like it? Review 3+


End file.
